mcandoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Andoria
Andoria The land of Andoria is a ‘new’ continent where Templars are trying to get a hold on. They are however, not the only force here. There are the Bandits with many strongholds, Dwarves with a underground city, the Dragons Lands , the Mages of Ka’lu, the Band of Merchants, and many others. Andoria is also commonly named: a world of conflicts, because of the many conflicts between those factions. History The land of Andoria is often named in historical documents as an untamed or uninhabited land. We know however that in this time: Elves, Dwarves and other ancient races were already present and so were the evil monsters. It was until recently that Bandits, dark priests and cultists started to claim this land. As a secret, remote hideout (since no one would travel through this land) or attracted by the monsters for evil plans. Though the Kingdoms knew about this ‘''land of the Bandits’'' and also knew they were responsible for a lot of trouble, they didn’t act. Perhaps they didn’t act because the situation in the Kingdoms was still critical, or because no one dared to start a mission into the Land of the Bandits. But this changed when the kingdoms became safer and more stable, partly thanks to the Templars . Now the eyes were set upon this land of trouble. Especially when the Bandits openly attacked Turtle Island and when the Templars found out the plans, that the Bandits were making a Nether Portal to summon more evil monsters. It was then, that Markus Lightbringer gave the initiative for a Grand Crusade into this Land of the Bandits, to Andoria, starting the First Andoria War . The Templars set camp at the coast of Andoria (what’s now called Templars Haven) from which they would gain control over the area, hoping to find the portal under construction. And they found it, not far from the encampment, in a sandy area. The portal was nearly completed. So the Templars wouldn’t waste any more time, they set out for a full charge. The battle was intense and it almost looked like the Templars where going to lose. De Bandits had a good counter attack and the dark priest made the fight even tougher. But at the end, the Templars were victories. The nearly completed portal was converted to a Summoner-Platform . On which new Templars would be teleported into the land of Andoria. Around this platform a new city was founded, the city of Avalon . Second Andoria War Thought the First Andoria War ended by a victory for the Templars at the current location of Avalon, the real battle for Andoria was far from over. Currently we’re in the Second Andoria War, which primary consists of Templars versus Bandits. Bandits’ main goal is to regain control over Andoria, and the Templars primary goal is to stop the Bandits from constructing their Ender Portal. The Four Force Easily speaking the land of Andoria is divided in four main forces, often symbolized by four colors. *The Templars (red) *Mages of Ka’Lu (purple) *The Bandits (black) *The Band of Merchants (yellow) The Templars’ occupied land, Land of the Templars, is divided in four provinces: *Veyk* – The royal district of Veyk **Templars Haven* *Fairbarren – The dessert district of Fairbaren **Avalon * **Al’sabahr *edit *edit The Mages’ of Ka’lu occupied land, Kal’Allac, is divided in two provinces: *edit *edit Land of the Bandits contains a several fortresses and cities, hidden among the land: *Black Mountain Pass *edit *edit Land of the Band, occupied by the Band of Merchants, are divided in two provinces: *Hestopia - Assassins of the Band **Hestor Castle **Bassins Fortress *Goldaren -Trade District of the Band **edit